1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing machine, and more particularly to a sealing machine including a safety shut off mechanism to shut off the sealing machine when required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a typical sealing machine 10 including a housing 11, a door panel 14 having an upper portion rotatably or pivotally secured to the inner portion of the housing 11 with a pivot axle 13, such that the door panel 14 may be rotated inward of the housing 11 only. The door panel 14 includes an actuating member 18 attached to the rear portion thereof for engaging with a switch 17, such as a micro-switch 17 in order to shut off the sealing machine when the door panel 14 is rotated and moved inward of the housing 11 by the user or when the hand of the user is engaged into the housing 11. The sealing machine includes a seat or a table 12 provided on the bottom portion thereof for supporting a cup 15 or the like that is to be sealed with a sealing membrane of the sealing machine. The door panel 14 may not be rotated outward of the housing such that the door panel 14 has to be disengaged from the housing 11 when the object or the cup 15 may not be removed out of the housing 11.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sealing machines.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sealing machine including a safety shut off mechanism to shut off the sealing machine when required, particularly when a hand is engaged into the sealing machine or when the door of the sealing machine is opened outward.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a safety shut off mechanism for a sealing machine, the safety shut off mechanism comprising a housing including a front board, a door panel rotatably secured to the front board and rotatable between an outward position, an inner position, and an intermediate position, a switch member, and means for actuating the switch member when the door panel is disengaged from the intermediate position.
The front board includes two side bars each having a lower portion extended downward therefrom, the door panel includes two side plates having an upper portion rotatably secured to the lower portions of the side bars of the front board.
The switch member is secured to the front board, the actuating means includes an actuator member secured to the door panel for engaging with the switch member when the door panel is disengaged from the intermediate position and moved inward or outward toward the outward position or the inner position.
The switch member includes a depression button, the actuator member includes two cusps for engaging with and for actuating the switch member, and includes a depression formed between the cusps for receiving the depression button.
A bracket may further be provided and secured to the front board, the switch member is secured to the bracket for securing to the front board.
A spring biasing device or a recovering device may further be provided for recovering the door panel to the intermediate position, and includes a pivot pin for pivotally securing the door panel to the front board, a spring member engaged on the pivot pin and having two legs engaged with the door panel and the front board for biasing the door panel to the intermediate position.